Population: Growing
by Nate-kun
Summary: She appreciates the gift of nature in all formats, even in some you wouldn't quite expect. l Players of Animal Crossing can relate to this! l


**Apologies for the short hiatus! Hope you guys didn't assume I was dead or anything! Because I'm not! I was just taking a small break because I had other fics to work on, anywho, let's continue on! I would have labeled this one a crossover, but it's not really one of those, so I decided against it.**

**Word Count: 1138 **

* * *

Population: Growing

He watches from a distance, secretly of course. As she knew he would never let her live it down had he found out about her secret. The one secret. The _one_ secret that she goes to great to lengths to prevent him from discovering.

He fakes all knowledge about it. But he knows what she does.

She sits there, crosslegged. Her eyes are fixed onto the screen, her hands fiddling with their _Gamecube_ controller that was connected to their _Wii._ It was unfortunate that they had to trade in their previous console in order to get the latest thing, but Dawn acted as if she did not care. For technology was supposedly anything but one of her interests. She even wonders if it was worth it to purchase her own memory card without him knowing, in order for her to have a town of her own.

Yet there she was, smiling at the wonderous yet calm sights that _Nintendo _had to offer her.

He continues to watch her in order to observe her, since this was a rare sight, as was a half workday.

She pets _Sparky_, whom sits at her right, as she uses her left to move her character around. The robotic canine beside her enjoys her pats, with his _Ultra-Hand _tongue lashed out, tail waggling, and ears bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her soft hand, It's like a melody of some sort.

The character on the television screen does not even vaguely resemble the girl playing her. Alas, she could not win a battle against the Japanese, for it seems that they're hair color preferences were more directed towards _pink_ than _blonde_.

She doesn't mind though, why, she believes that the combination of the odd hair and her character's eyes make the entire avatar a beautiful entity. A sight to behold, the party hat topped it all off, of course.

B continues to watch as she walks around her town, talking to aimless villagers, asking each and everyone about their particular day. She harvests a few fruits, plants new trees, waters flowers. Things that she would do all the time, just in a digital format this time.

"You know, all forms of nature deserve equal treatment. Even ones we cannot physically interact with, perhaps they're the most sacred, right?" Sparky nods in response to her question, followed by a reassuring bark.

She smiles, "I knew you would agree with me! You see, it's just like the situation between me and you, I care for you regardless of what you are on the outside. That doesn't matter to me, what matters to me is what you are on the inside, and what you are on the inside is what makes you you. So, while you're not exactly the most pure gift I've ever seen, I still love you. That and the fact that you're really adorable."

Sparky must hold back a few innocent barks as Dawn gives his cheeks a pinch or two.

He hops onto her leg, and manages to stand up and just barely give her a lick on her own cheek.

Just as she returns to her game, she notices _Blaire, _the skunk look-alike squirrel,has walked up to her character. She doesn't hesitate to talk to her, perhaps discover the latest gossip concerning villager interactins there in _Moonshire_.

The town tune is the first thing she hears as she talks to her, a soothing piece that she composed herself, a piece which receives the upmost of justice from the incomprehendable language that is _Animalese._

_"Oh, Hello Dawn, num-num! How are you this evening? Really? That's great!"_

She looks down at Sparky, "Wouldn't it be nice if the children of today had personalities like these benevolent critters?"

Another bark of approval.

He laughs from the sidelines, and decides that it's time for him to let his presence be known.

Just as soon as he returns from a quick trip upstairs to their bedroom.

_"So num-num, what brings you here today?"_

_"- Let's talk!"_

_"- Have any jobs for me?"_

_"- Just saying hi."_

She only has to move the control stick once to give a response.

_"Have any jobs for me?"_

Two gears floated above Blaire's head, each twisting and turning. Her tiny nub of a hand was also scratching her chin, as her tiny nub of a foot tapped the ground in rhythm.

The squirrel's thinking process is suddenly interupted, her face returns to a smile, and the gear is replaced by a light-bulb. Which makes it's appearance notable with the sound of a _ding-dong._

An exclamation point follows as Blaire continues the conversation.

_"Oh num-nums! I have just the thing for you! Mint borrowed my __**Gameboy**__ the other day and never returned it! Can you believe it? I know she meant no harm, but can you please go get it for me? Thank you num-nums!"_

Blaire returns to admire the work that Dawn has done to the virtual town of _Moonshire. _While Dawn herself makes her way over to Mint's humble adobe. On the way, she makes quick chat with _Chevre, Coco, Ribbot, Sprocket, Alfonso, Iggy, _and _Bob_, just to find out if their lives are as interesting as her own's.

Before her journey to Mint can be completed, however; a tap on the shoulder brings her back into reality. She squeals at the sight of him, as she reads his aura, she discovers that he's been there for a while.

"O-oh B! This isn't what it looks like!"

He shrugs, he couldn't care less. He's known for the longest, and after her little speech, whatever doubts he had about her guilty pleasure were pleasantly tossed aside into a rubbish bin somewhere in his mind.

With her attention diverted from the green squirrel to him, he presents her with a gift that he's sure she'll find most thoughtful.

It's _his _memory card. The same one he uses for his character, _B._

_B, proud citizen of Cogton. _

She's no longer embarrassed about her secret being let out, and as B plugs in his memory card into their console, she realizes that it isn't so bad. Perhaps they can trade each other's fruit, plant flora togehter, discover the _money rock _of the day and get one step closer to cheating _Tom Nook _out of his money.

_Porter _bids Dawn's character one final goodbye as she enters her train. The locomotive huffs and puffs, and soon it's disappears into the tunnel, heading off to some other town.

Sparky is intrigued by the sound effects, and walks closer to the screen in order to better observe the action.

Soon, she was going to be off. Away from _Moonshire, _and into the mysterious depths of_ Cogton_.

_"Perhaps Blaire wouldn't mind waiting an extra hour or two in order to get back that __**Gameboy**__..."_

* * *

**PS: You'll really understand this fic more if you've played **_**Animal Crossing**_** in the past! You'll notice why Dawn connects to it the way she does here. If you haven't played Animal Crossing, then please do! The names that you aren't familiar with are characters that can be interacted with in the game. Characters that are **_**talking animals**_**!**

**See ya guys real soon!**


End file.
